Summer Special!
by XXColexYukixKaiXX
Summary: The whole team goes to the waterpark for some FUN! Yuki kinda slacks off but slowly gets pulled into it, but when she goes into the pool, it not fun anymore..


**This story is not related to the chapters I am currently writing! This is a little summer one!**

"WOOOHOOO!" Jay screamed. His brown hair was flying from the wind.

"Come on Yuki! This Terror Water Slide is the bomb!" Jay said while walking over to her. Yuki looked up from her book. She did a narrowing glance as she said,

"I'm not IN a bathing suit right now, nor do I want to go on the waterslide." Yuki then went back to her book. Jay shrugged as she wen running to the waterslide again. Everyone was having fun at the new Waterpark. It had slides, pools, rides, and a lot of other thing. She then got a tap on the shoulder. She looked up to see Kai smiling.

"What do you want Fire Breath?" Yuki said while looking back at her book. Kai grabbed her chin close up to his as he said,

"I overheard saying you don't have a bathing suit. Why don't we get you one?" Yuki banged her head with his. Kai stepped back while rubbing his head.

"What the hell! I was being nice! Besides you have no other choice!" Kai said angrily looking at her.

"He's right you should get a bathing suit." Yuki looked around to see that Cole was now joining the conversation. Yuki sighed as she put her book down.

"Fine ONE bathing suit." Kai and Cole both smiled as the took her hands to the swimwear shop.

"Welcome to the Swimwear Shop! How can I help you today!" As Yuki was about to say something Cole said,

"She needs a swim suit pronto!" The shopkeeper nodded.

"Right this way please ma'am." She took Yuki by her hands as she went into the changing room. The shopkeeper went out to find Yuki some bathing suits. Yuki imagined them being a plain one-piece bathing suit and nothing to wow. About a minute later the women came in with a bundle of swimming suits.

"Alright dear! Lets get this going!" Yuki sighed as she gave a little "Yay." 67 outfits later, they found one that was the COMPLETE OPPSITE OF WHAT SHE WANTED. It was a grey bikini with a X in the middle. The underwear was grey. Yuki was about to reject it when the shopkeeper screamed,

"That's just MARVELOUS DEAR! You look DASHING!" Yuki then walked out of the dressing room to show Kai and Cole her bathing suit. She looked away because her face was a bright red. Kai and Cole were staring at her. Cole, while still looking at Yuki, gave the women 50$. Then they all walked out.

"It suits you Yu!" Kai said with cheerfulness. Cole did a slight nod.

"HEY HEY! YU YU YU!" Kai suddenly screamed.

"Why the hell are you screaming and what?" Yuki annoyingly mumbled.

"Its a huge slide! Want to go on it!" Kai said while marvelling at how huge it was. Yuki shrugged as they all walked to the slide.

"Hi! Welcome to the Kawaii Slide couples only!"

"Couples?!" Yuki screamed, "I'm sorry we must of-"

"I will go on it with Yuki!" Cole interrupted. He raised his hand high.

"No! I was the one who recommended we should come here so IM going on it with Yuki!" They were both arguing when Yuki pushed both Kai and Cole down the slide. Yuki did a devilish grin as she said,

"Good Luck!" She then did a heart. _"That's so cold.."_ Kai and Cole thought. They were both glaring at each other.

"Jackass." They both said. Then the both of them started getting angry.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JACKASS!"

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" When the slide finally stopped, Yuki was at the bottom waiting for them.

"Well you took your time." Yuki smirked. Kai and Cole both rolled their eyes. Cole then yelled,

"Lets go to the pool!" Kai nodded happily. Yuki was about to shake her head but they both grabbed her and ran to the pool.

"Yuki wanna go in?" Cole said.

"Im fi-." When Yuki was about to finish her sentence Kai picked her up.

"Hang on tight!" Kai smiled.

"Wa-Wa-WAIT I CAN-" Kai then threw her into the deep end of the pool. Yuki struggled to grasp air. Kai then looked worried and so did Cole. Jay then yelled,

"YOUR BOTH IDIOTS! I TOLD YOU BEFORE SHE COULDNT SWIM!" Yuki then couldn't take it anymore, she then fell into the water's grasp. As she was drowning all she could see was Kai and Cole's faces.

"YUKI! YUKI! COME ON!" Yuki could hear Coles voice. His tear drops were all over her cheeks. Yuki then coughed up water. Cole smiled with relief as he hugged her.

"I was so worried Yuki!" He was still kinda crying. Kai then looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I didn't mean to, I just, I mean I was so excited, I didn't think." Yuki then grabbed his hand as she said,

"Yea your a damn idiot for not letting me finish my sentence, but at least you didn't let me drown." Kai felt slightly better. At about 5 o'clock they all left. Yuki was sleeping on Cole's back. Then Kai and Cole looked at eachother as they both said.

 **"She's Mine"**

 **So did you like the summer special! I did a lot of hard work =_= Gomanzai if its bad T^T**


End file.
